


sickness

by LevyFai



Series: Usuk Dimension Transcension Week 2016 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold, Family, M/M, USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has to take care of his family when they're sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sickness

The sound of America's house was filled with coughing, four voices in fact. Alfred sighed, it was just his luck that his husband (He tried to call him wife but England put him on the couch, and also kicked him where it hurts) and their children. He was holding a tray that held medicine and some tea.

His first stop was the boys' room, the two were covered to head in toe in blankets. He sat the tray on the end table and went to his eldest son first. The blond smiled tiredly at his father, and coughed.

“Here ya go London, some tea and medicine.” he said giving the nine year old a cup.

“Thank you, dad.” he said weakly as he took the medicine.

America smiled as his eldest son fell back asleep. He lightly kissed his head and then went over to the other bed. He couldn't help but shake his head as he saw all the blankets were kicked off leaving his 7 year old son New York panting.

“Okay bud, time for medicine and aren't you cold?”

“I'm hot Daddy, I don't like it.”

“I know, now let's take your medicine.”   
“Don't wanna.”

“If you do I'll give you some ice cream.”

“Okay.”

America smiled as his son took his medicine and promptly fell asleep. He then kissed his forehead and pulled a small blanket over him. Then he walked away leaving the door open a little, and then walked to his and England's shared bedroom.

He smiled as he saw his husband laying on bed his face red with a slight fever. He was reading a story book to their youngest and only girl. The four year old and asked her daddy if she could stay with mum. America being the hero deiced that it would be a good idea, that meant that he wouldn't have to take three trips to different rooms. It also didn't worry him as much because Indiana was with her mother all the time.

“Tea?” he said walking over.

“Dawy.” the four year old said looking up from her place in England's arms.

“Hey princess, how ya feel.”

“Hot, mummy too.”

“Really?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Really America, there's a child here.” England stated with a slight blush over the fever.

“Okay, now time for medicine.”

“The yucky stuff?”

“Yep Indy, the yucky stuff, but think about it when you take it you can get better sooner.”

She looked at England who smiled at her and nodded.

“He's right princess, I have to take it too.”

“Really mummy?”

“Yes, how about this I'll take it first, then you can.”

“Can we finish the story too?”

“Of course.”

Indiana smiled and nodded as she watched her mother take his medicine and then drank some tea. Indiana was next and was given water to follow, she then snuggled into her mother. Then looked at her daddy.

“Dawdy stay for a while?”

“Of course.” he said with a smile.

After a few mintues of reading Indiana was out like a light leaving America and England awake. America looked at England who sat the book down and light kissed Indiana's forehead and cover her to her chin.

“Your a great mom.”

“And your a great father and husband, taking care of us when were sick.”

“I know, and I'm glad I can help you.” he kissed England.

“You twat, now you can get sick...”

“Well at least I'll have a good company of nurses to help me.”

He smiled and kissed his husband again.


End file.
